Reunion YuGiOh
by SadUchiha
Summary: A mixture of Yu-Gi-Oh characters in a group called "Blue Streaks" pushed to the edge of Domino City an area much like the Satellite. They must stay hidden or fight for their group's safety and survival.


_**Reunion Yu-Gi-Oh**_

_**Somewhere through the city a letter was being sent it was finding its way through Domino in search of the recipient whose name had been written neatly on the envelope. The letter passed many buildings and houses reaching Kaiba Corp. resting its travels in the hands of Seto Kaiba himself. She had finally found him. Kaiba was surprised to hear from his long lost sister and welcomed her to the Kaiba Manor with open arms. Finally the life she deserved and waited for. The Kaiba Manor a mansion beyond compare, a city full of wondrous things and anything she wanted was right at her fingertips. Though the only thing that mattered to her right now was having her brother.**_

_**The nights at Kaiba Manor were so lonely, night after night Angel would find herself alone in the big mansion she missed Kaiba. One night she decided to sneak out and explore the city. Angel walked along the sidewalk looking up at tall buildings she hadn't yet been inside she passed a game shop she would see on her way back from school but it too was empty. It was almost creepy how the city seemed so quiet tonight. Out of the shadows a hand grabbed her arm. "You are Kaiba's sister no?" A short boy with spiky hair and blue streaks painted on his cheeks asked. He had an accent and looked familiar. "Well.. Yes." But before Angel could say another word he tugged on her arm. "Come with me." He took her to a part of the city no one went to or spoke of. It was even more creepy than everything else right now. He knocked on the door. "Open up its me." "What's the password?" Came a voice from the other side of the door. The boy looked at Angel. "Don't tell anyone." He looked back at the door. "The Dark Magician." The door opened. "What's this? She's not a member. Now we'll have to change the password again." This coming from a guy who looked like a bodyguard or maybe the bouncer to this place. "Its alright she's with me. And you change it anyway every week." He pulled her inside.**_

_**Inside was like a café, lots of tables in this room buzzing with many different people talking about many different things. Angel wondered if this is where all the people went before she could ask she was taken to a bar. "What will you have?" "Give me the usual Kane and something nice for the lady." "Sure thing." Kane set to work making a couple of fruit smoothies. "Why am I here? Who are you?" Angel asked. "I am but a lonely Casanova trying to please my lovely lady." He took her hand noticing a stare from one of the tables. "As to why you are here, you will soon find out." He took the drinks and started walking to the table. "Do you see anyone you might recognize?" Angel didn't know why she would know anyone from here but from the look of the icy blue stare on them as they approached the table made it perfectly clear. "Why'd you bring her here?" The guy asked. "I just want to have a good time White Dragon." And with that said he slid in a seat. "Seto?" Angel said. "No I'm not." He looked away. "You must have me mistaken for someone else." "Its you Seto I would know you anywhere." Angel said excited. "You got me." Kaiba wiped the blue streaks off his face. **_

"_**Why did you bring her here Y--" Kaiba was cut off. "No, no mustn't give it away. Just because she knows you doesn't mean she needs to know anyone else." The boy took Angel's hand placing it on the table and stroking it with his. "I am Dark Magician and you are White Dragon." Kaiba glared. "Stop treating her like your plaything." "Who said I'm playing?" Dark said grinning. How he loved to make Seto Kaiba mad especially when he could do little to nothing at all about it. "Congratulations, you have found my secret meeting place. Now when you leave make sure not to come back again." Kaiba said. "That's no way to treat your sister. She can come if she wants to and even stay. She looked so lonely out by herself." Dark said pushing more of Kaiba's buttons. "You were out all alone Angel? At this hour?" It was only eight o'clock Domino time. "I was lonely Seto you were gone and no one else was around." Angel said. "You need a boyfriend." Kaiba said probably not being very serious about that subject. "I volunteer." Dark said raising his free hand. "Not a chance." Kaiba said. "Anyway, this is an establishment only members can attend. You have to be a Blue Streak to get in." Hence the blue streaks painted on everyone's faces.**_

_**They were soon greeted by another familiar face. A boy with black spiky hair and yellow accents, he had blue eyes and a tough look about him. "We don't want outsiders in our hideout. The last thing we need right now is someone telling them about this place and shutting it down." "Lay off Stardust we can trust her." Dark said. "I have a hard time trusting people you know that. This is the only place me and my friends can hang out other than that back end and no one likes it there. I'm not even suppose to be here." Stardust said. "Then shut your mouth before you get us all in trouble." Kaiba said. By this time he had repainted his streaks back on so no one else would recognize him. Kaiba was one of the "them" Stardust was referring to.**_

"_**He was cute." Angel said watching him walk away. "Well I'm handsome!" Dark declared. "You wish." Kaiba said. "I am." Angel scanned the area she saw a lot of boys most of them being cute and most looking tough but mostly they looked like they were having a good time. Dark was going on about other things. "….she can stay with me." "That's not happening." Kaiba said. "Relax I'm not going to do anything." Dark said. "Take her to your room or any other room and you'll regret the day you were born." Kaiba threatened pointing a finger. "Okay, okay you win. You are so hard to get along with." Dark said. "Then why are you always around when we come here?" Kaiba asked. "Because here we are friends." Dark smiled knowing Kaiba would never agree to that. "I don't have to stay but I would like to look around." Angel said. "You need to go home you have school tomorrow." Kaiba said. There was no arguing with him Angel had to do what he wanted. "I'll take her home then. I wouldn't want the lovely lady going home all by herself." Dark offered. "No I'll take her home. Don't worry about it right now we can have the meeting later." Kaiba got up from his seat to escort his sister out of the area. He didn't say anything for a while Angel had to assume Kaiba was mad at her. It wasn't until they reached the inner limits of the city before he said anything. "I'm a little disappointed. You shouldn't go off on your own you could run into trouble out here." "I know. I'm sorry Seto I just really missed you." Angel walked with her head down. "You're my only family Angel, I don't want anything to happen to you." This is the first time she had seen a hint of worry on Kaiba's face. Though shrouded by some shadows it was there. "Seto…" Kaiba pulled Angel close holding her as only a big brother could as they stood outside Kaiba Manor.**_

_**Well how was that for Kaiba being an overprotective brother? We have met 4 characters this chapter. Look for the next chapters to come when more of the cast will show up. Can you guess who they are?**_


End file.
